Devices and systems, such as lighting systems, are being integrated into a variety of different settings and environments that may require a number of independent units working in concert. Such systems may be exposed to a number of natural elements, such as rain, snow, heat, cold humidity, water or wind. These and other natural elements may cause problems and even malfunctions of lighting units which may include electronic and/or electrical components. Short circuit contacts may be caused by water or humidity which may destroy the electronic components such as switches or processors, thus decreasing the life span of the lighting fixtures and increasing the maintenance cost.